Talon
|rogue = Static (formerly)}} }} Teresa was given wings and a birdlike appearance after the Big Bang. Horrified of her new look, she ran off and called herself Talon. History Talon was one of the few Bang Babies who resented her appearance and abilities, a fact Ebon manipulated to ensure her membership in his gang, the Meta-Breed. Because of this, she was a regular opponent of Static. When the Meta-Breed robbed the Dakota Mall, Talon was defeated by Static and placed in Dakota PD custody. She was also present when Ebon learned of Richie Foley's connection to Static and subsequently kidnapped him. Ebon's plan was to exchange the powerless Richie for Static. However, this plan failed when the entirety of the Meta-Breed, including Talon, were defeated by Static yet again. When the Meta-Breed began seeking new recruits, Talon and Shiv carried out Aquamaria's initiation. However, when allies Static and Rubberband Man showed up to foil the theft, Talon and her partner abandoned Aquamaria, leaving her to the mercy of the heroes. Some time later, the Meta-Breed faced them again at Dakota Electronics. During the battle, Static was able to use Talon's sonic scream against her by creating sonic feedback and disabling the villains while Rubberband Man went after his brother, Ebon. This allowed the MDC, or Metahuman Capture Division, to capture and detain Talon while preventing her from using her powers via mouth-brace. Ebon, disguised as Rubberband Man and therefore trusted as a hero, was able to infiltrate and free his fellow Meta-Breeds from prison. This plan also failed when Rubberband Man became aware of his brother's deception. Shiv and Talon also joined the Joker's new metahuman gang. She helped detain Batman and Robin while on guard duty by deploying knockout gas. Static arrived soon after and rescued the heroes, with help from the Batwing, and Robin quickly defeated Talon with a bola. She would later be seen with other members of the Meta-Breed freeing Ebon from the MDC. Ebon and Talon later kidnapped Virgil Hawkins, after seeing him with Richie Foley. This raised their suspicion regarding his exact involvement with Static. They kept him detained and under observation in hopes he would at some point use his metahuman abilities. Foley, having recently discovered his own metahuman abilities, attacked Ebon's hideout and freed Virgil. During the commotion, he battled Talon in the skies via his newly engineered jetpack. Gear (Richie's new heroic persona) was eventually able to incapacitate Talon. When Lil' Romeo came to Dakota to film a music video, a meta-human named Leech began kidnapping metahumans to absorb their abilities. Talon was among those abducted after Leech attacked her during a jewelry store robbery. Eventually, all of the metahumans escaped the Leech's makeshift studio prison. Powerless and easily defeated by Gear alone, they were arrested by the Metahuman Capture Division. Talon was also Madelyn Spaulding's only supporter after she freed Talon, Ebon, and Hotstreak from prison, promising to reform the Meta-Breed and finally destroy Static. However, Static and his allies, which this time included Gear and She-Bang, defeated Talon and the rest of Spaulding's Meta-Breed yet again. Talon would later escape only to be kidnapped by Edwin Alva to serve as a test subject of energy diffusion, for the purpose of saving his long-petrified son's life. Alva agreed to let Talon and the rest of the Bang Babies go after Static and Hotstreak were able to free his son of his catatonic state via their incredibly powerful, yet voluntary energy diffusion. Once the scientist Dr. Todd perfected a cure for Bang Babies, it was released into the city and overwhelmed Dakota. Talon was part of a team of Bang Babies led by Ebon, as they stole a canister of Quantum Vapor, in hopes of recreating the Big Bang. During the heist, however, Talon lost her abilities and reverted to her normal human form. Happy with her new non-ghastly appearance, Talon stayed behind to be captured by the authorities. She was subsequently transferred to a hospital room for observation. At the hospital, Talon expressed her happiness that she was back to normal, and went back to using her real name, "Teresa". Static and Gear had visited her and asked for her help in discovering Ebon's plan, and a reformed Talon revealed to them that Ebon planned to recreate the Big Bang. Later that night, she was kidnapped by Ebon, who intended to subject her to his new Big Bang against her will. Furious, Talon told Ebon that he was scared, and that he was nothing before the Big Bang and that's what he will be again — citing his desperation for her to remain with him as a Bang Baby. During the squabble, Hotstreak stole the Quantum Vapor from the distracted Ebon. Once Ebon realized Hotstreak took the vapor, he pursued and fought Hotstreak to get it back. While Ebon and Hotstreak continued this game of tug-of-war, Talon freed a captive Static and Gear as a sign of good faith. Whether or not Teresa escaped the exploding ship remains unclear. Powers and abilities Talon was a metahuman whose exposure to the Big Bang transformed her into a humanoid bird, resembling a mythological harpy. Her most notable attributes include a set of wings, extending from her armpits to her forearms. Offensively, Talon was able to emit a focused, destructive hyper-sonic shriek, similar to that of Black Canary. Appearances * "The Breed" * "Sons of the Fathers" * "Bad Stretch" * "The Big Leagues" * " " * "Romeo in the Mix" * "She-Back!" * "No Man's an Island" * "Power Outage" References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with ability to fly Category:Individuals with sonic powers Category:Meta-Breed members Category:Static rogues